finding true love
by SFJ0813
Summary: emmettxbella Edward brakes up with Bella and Emmett comforts her will it be true love... rosalie and bella are very close and rosalie and emmett are divorced but are friends
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

Flashback: "Bella wake up" Rosalie said. I woke up almost immediately and was in shock Rosalie was in my room. "Rose, what are you doing here is something wrong" I asked? "I came to say something that is way passed overdue" She said as she hugged me. "I'm sorry Bella, I should have never treated you so badly I hope you can forgive me and we can finally be sisters". I hugged her back and tears rolled down my face "Of, course Rose, I would love for us to be like sisters, yes I forgive you" I said.

Flashback ends

I broke out of my trance and shook my head. Edward had been fifty minutes late for our date and I even got dressed up in a dress and wore makeup for him and he can't even show up it really hurt. Its not like its the first time he was late but he always and told me either he would be here or he was busy and couldn't come. I picked up my cell and dialed rose. "Hello" Rose said. "Rose, do you know where Edward is" I said. "He told me that he was on his way to your house" she said. "How long ago was that" I asked? "Fifty minutes ago" she said. "Isn't he there yet" she asked? "No, he still isn't here, he could at least call before he stands me up ya know" I said. "Yeah I know" she said. "Do you mind if I come over Rose" I asked? "Of, course not Bella" she said. "Mmkay, i'll be there in a few minutes" I said. "ok Bella, bye" she said. I closed my cell phone and went upstairs changed into a red Jumpsuit Apparatus long sleeve band shirt and jeans and washed the make up off my face. I walked downstairs careful not to trip and jumped into my silver jeep and sped off towards the cullen mansion. (My other truck broke down about a year ago.)

bxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxem

I arrived at the Cullen mansion in roughly fifteen minutes. I jumped out of the truck and walked up to the entrance of the Cullen mansion and opened the door and was

greeted by rosalie. I walked in an instant Emmett was in front of me in an instant with Vampire speed. "Bella" Emmett said as he came down the stairs and hugged me a

little too tight. "Emmett can't breathe" I said. He let go of me and apologized. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm just so happy to see you" he said. (Emmett and Rosalie got divorced a

little while back, but are still friends.) "It's ok, Emmett" I said. "So were ok" he asked? "Of, course we are" I said. "Not to be rude, but why are u here don't you have a date

with Edward" Emmett asked? "Well, I thought we did" I sighed? "Am I missing something" He asked? "Edward stood her up again" Rosalie muttered. Emmett murmured

something under his breath, but i didn't catch it, but it sounded something along the lines of 'how stupid is he'. "I have an idea" Rosalie said. "somehow i know i'm going to

suffer from Rose's idea" I said and Rose hit me in the back of the head. "Smart ass" she mumbled under her breath and I giggled. "What's your idea" I asked? "If i can get

Alice and Jasper down here we can play truth or dare" she said. I was shocked beyond shocked. "I'm sorry I just hullucinated what did you say" I said. "You heard me" she

said. "I was right I am going to suffer" I said sarcastically. Emmett chuckled at me. "It's not funny" I said after which I punch his arm playfully. "Damn, you punch hard for a

girl" he said. Oh hahahaha" I said sarcastically. "What's goin on guys" Alice said as she and Jasper walked towards us gracefully. "Perfect timing wanna play truth or dare

with us" Rosalie asked? "Yeah" Alice said very enthusiastically. Rosalie turned to Jasper "Yeah fine whatever" he said. "Lovely" I said sarcastically yet again annoying

Rose. "Enough sarcasm, Bella" Rosalie said and I stuck my tongue out at her. "You are such a child, Bella" Rosalie said. "Oh, yeah, well your face" I said. Everyone

started laughing at what I said and soon after that we sat down in a circle. It was Rosalie's turn first. "Alice, truth or dare" Rosalie asked? "Dare" Alice said bravely. "I dare

you tomorrow at school to scream Jasper Hale is so hot" Rosalie said and I was trying to hold back laughter but i couldn't and i was rolling on the floor laughing very hard.

"Are you quite finished" Alice asked? I went back into the circle. "Fine I will, but I hate you" Alice said to Rosalie giving her a glare that could kill. "No, you don't you love

me" Rosalie said. Alice's turn was next. "Bella, truth or dare" she asked? "Dare" I said without thinking. "I dare you to tell Emmett what you told me" Alice said and I was

shocked that she said that. "I am never talking to you again" I said dramatically. "What is it" Emmett asked? I blushed like a tomato. "I told Alice that I thought you were

kinda um cute" I said. Emmett smirked at me slyly. "I am so gunna kill you Alice" I said through gritted teeth with no intended malice but she didn't know that. "Sure" Alice

said. Emmett's turn was next. "Jasper, truth or dare" Emmett asked? "Truth" Jasper said. "Is it true that you and Alice were completely naked on top of Edward's piano"

Emmett asked? "No" Jasper said bluntly. "You are such a liar I saw you two kissing and naked on the piano" Rosalie said. "Fine, it's true" Alice said. Next was Jasper's

turn. "Rosalie, truth or dare." Jasper asked? "Truth" Rosalie said simply. "Are you a bleach blonde" he asked? "Hell no, are you kidding me do I look like a fake little bitch"

she said. Next was my turn and Alice was going to pay for making me admit my crush on Emmett. "Alice truth or dare" I asked. "Dare" she said. "I dare you to eat a meal

i cook" I said yeah payback is a bitch. "Bella you have to be kidding you can't make me do that" Alice said. Alice began making a gagging sound. "Alice you haven't taste

my food before I wouldn't be surprised if you liked it" I said. "The day I like human food is the day you get addicted to crack cocaine" Alice said. Everyone was laughing and

giggling all of a sudden I heard something.

I'm so sick infected with where

I live let me live without this

empty bliss selfishness

i'm so sick

It was my ringtone I flipped open my silver cell phone. "Hello" I said. "Bella, It's Edward" He said. "Edward where are you did you forget" I asked? "I have something to tell

you that your not going to like" he said. "What is it spit it out" I said. "I can't be with you anymore it's not personal I am just not in love with you anymore" he said and hung

up. They looked at me sadly because they know something was wrong. "Bella what's wrong what happened" Rosalie asked? "Edward he he broke up with me" I gasped.

"What did he say honey" Alice asked? "He told me that he couldn't be with me anymore and that it wasn't personal and that he just wasn't in love with me anymore" I said.

"Asshole" Jasper said. "I should have known I wasn't good enough for him that he would find someone better" I whispered. In a milasecond Emmett was right beside me

embracing me in a hug and I hugged him back. "There is no one better than and he was the one that wasn't good enough for you" Emmett whispered. It was then that my

world faded to black.

Leave a review please i need to know if I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight Stephanie does.

This chapter is shorter than the one before, but hey read it any and review please i need to know tell me if you hate it if you like it or whatever...

Bella's POV

I woke up in an unfirmiliar room. "Where am I" I asked? "She's awake" I heard Esme say but, I wasn't clear to whom she said it to. It became clear that she said it to Emmett when he came next to the bed i was lying on sat down on the hard carpeted floor and held my hand. "Bella how are you feeling" Emmett asked me? "Uh, my head hurts" I said. "You fainted" he said. "How long was I out" I asked? "Twelve hours, fifteen minutes, and seventeen seconds" Emmett said. Then I came to a realization. "Oh my god, Charlie" I said. "Don't worry about that I told him you were staying for the night" Rosalie said."What time is it" I asked? "Seven in the morning, are you hungry" Emmett asked me? "No" I answered simply but my stomach had other plans since it started to growl. "I'll go make you breakfast" Emmett said and walked out of the room. "Since when do Vampires cook" I asked myself but the others in the room didn't get that messege. "Usually, vampires don't eat or cook human food, but Emmett does both" Rosalie said after which helped me up off the bed. "Try not to faint" she said sarcastically. "Oh ha ha that's so funny" I said slightly annoyed.

bxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxembxem

Bella's POV

After I got done with breakfast I felt like people were staring at me and then I looked up and everyone was including Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. "What" I asked irratated by the silence. "Aren't you sad" Alice asked very randomly? "What" I asked?! "Edward broke up with you why are you screaming or crying or breaking things" she asked? I laughed humorlessly. "She's sad on the inside, hell, she is pissed, heartbroken, and above all else scared" Jasper muttered. "Fine, maybe I feel like that but I'm not going to let my emotions out" I said. "Why not, give me one good reason why" Emmett asked me? "The last time I cryed in front of anyone was when Edward left me in the forest" I admitted. "You think if you cry in front of us we will leave just like he did" Alice said. "Isn't it obvious he didn't want a klutzy mess why should you" I said sorrow filled with each word.

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing did she really think that little of herself. I went over to her took her hands in mine and said "Bella you are so much more than that you are a gorgeous, kind, loving and funny girl and I want you actually I need you" I said after which she barried her head in my chest. The others must have got the messege that Bella and I needed to be alone because they left shortly after I said that to Bella. Bella started to let her guard down and cried her heart out and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer as her sobs continued. "I'll always be here when you need me" I whispered in her ear. "Thank you" she said. She backed up from me and wiped her tears and said "I should probably go home and take a shower and plus Charlie is probably getting worried" she sighed. "You sure" I asked? "Yes i'm sure and if you need me just call my cell" she said and with that she left and drove off in her jeep.

Bella's POV

As I drove off in my jeep I realized that things between Emmett and I would never be the same they would be better much better.

I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days, but no guarantees and review 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does

Bella's POV

I got home fifteen minutes later I drove slower than I usually did thinking about Edward and what Emmett said 'he was the one that wasn't good enough' was he right did I deserve better than Edward was there better than Edward. I walked into the door and said hi to Charlie and went up to take a shower and took a nap I was still tired after all that sleep I had.

I woke up 8 hours later wide awake and I couldn't believe I slept that long. I wanted downstairs and into the kitchen and saw the funniest thing ever Charlie siting on the floor with his face in his hands sitting in a puddle of Spaghetti Sauce. Charlie had attempted to cook Spaghetti and it failed miserably. Noodles all over the counter and stove with water dripping down the counter. "How in god's name did you get yourself into this mess" I asked? He looked up at me like a little child who had been eating cookies before dinner. "I tried to cook dinner and it went everywhere" He said. "I'm sorry this is just too funny" I said as I took out my camera phone and snapped a picture of Charlie covered in Speghetti Sauce and put the phone back in my pocket. "Go take a shower, Dad, I'll clean this mess up" I said. Charlie walked upstairs to take a shower without another word and I started cleaning

After I finished cleaning I cooked us the dinner which consisted of steak and potatoes plain and simple. "Dad dinner is ready" I said. He got up from the couch and went to the dinner table where I had places his plate.

I went upstairs after dinner and sent a picture messege to Emmett of Charlie with the Spaghetti Sauce all over him. Almost immediately my cell phone started ringing and of course I answered it. "Explain now" I heard Alice say she must have seen the picture. "Well, after I got home and took a nap I went downstairs and into the kitchen and Charlie had the Sauce all over him self as well as caked onto the floor" I said. Alice was laughing for what seemed like hours and then I heard Rosalie say "Emmett, didn't call her so you could laugh Alice". Emmett must have took the phone away from both of them because I couldn't hear Rosalie's lecture anymore. "I missed you, Bella"

Emmett's POV

"You mind if I come over tonight I need to see you" I asked? "Yeah of course, but come after Charlie is asleep which is in a few hours" Bella said with a hint of excitment in her voice. "There is also something important I need to talk with you about" I told her. "Wait, what is it bad what happened" she asked me frantically? "No, nothing happened it's just something I need to tell you" I said. "Well, I can come over right now if it's important" Bella said which I was afraid she was going to say that. "That's not such a good idea" I said. "Why what's going on" she asked? "Ok, I'm just going to tell you the truth, Edward is here with a girl and I thought that you might be upset" I said. "Oh, well that would be akward then, but I'm not upset I have to get over him soon or later right" Bella said. I couldn't tell if she was sad or not. "Bella, you don't have to stay strong you can let your guard down" I said. "No, Emmett it's ok it doesn't bother me that Edward got over me and found a girl that fast". "Um, yeah Bella that's the thing he didn't find her that fast" I said. "What" she said a little irratated. "Hewaswithherwhenhewaswithyou" I blurted out fast. "WHAT" Bella yelled agrily. "Um, yeah that's why I didn't want you to come over I didn't want you to get your feelings hurt". When she didn't respond I started to get really worried. "Bella, are you okay" I asked? "HE'S BEEN HAVING AN AFFAIR" Bella Yelled loudly. "Emmett meet me somewhere I need you to calm me down". "Where" I asked her? "Forest". "Kay I'll be there waiting for you" "M'kay bye" she said and before I could say anything else I heard the dial tone.

Bella's POV

I arrived at the forest with Emmett standing at the entrance. "Further down" I mumbled. We walked along side trees and grass until we came to a stream and sat down. "How long" I asked? "Six months". "How long have you known".

Emmett's POV

I turned her so I could see her beautiful face. "Bella, I have only known about this for a couple hours I would never keep anything from you" I said. I gazed into her eyes and she met my gaze and I did something unexpected. I crashed my lips down on hers. Bella tangled her fingers in my hair pulling me closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys I have noticed that a lot of you like finding true love and I promise I will have the chapter up soon I just had a little bit of a writers block, but now I think wait not think now I know I'm ready to write another chapter and after all your reviews and alerts and favorites and shit like that people want to read this and I should continue, your probably sick of me babbling like this I hope I spelt that right never mind lol XD and oh yeah if you haven't already read my other fanfic hope at the end of the bottle you should, not to sound conceided but its fuckin amazing... What do I care if I am conceided ahhhhh fuck it damn i'm rambling again and by now you people know that I cuss constantly, who cares... Anyway I'm going to end this before I bore you even more XDDDDDDDDDD and no I'm not hyper people always think that when I do the XDDDDD thing... For christ sakes why can't I stop talking... I have to go now too much dill pickle chips and I need a drink.......

Sincerely your favorite author jk lol XD 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back it's been a while, but my writers block is gone and well this chapter was by my opinion the best one yet and i worked my ass off on it so if you don't like it i don't care. REVIEW please it keeps me going 

Emmett's POV

Bella leaned back breaking the kiss. "I--I'm s-orry E-m-mett I should-n't h-h-have" Bella stuttered. I put my hand to her cheek. "Bella you have nothing to apologize for" I muttered. "Come on let me take you home". She climbed on my back and I ran us out of the forest with vampire speed and back to the front door of her house. "Bye bella" I said after which I kissed the back of her hand and she blushed like a tomato. "Bye Emmett" she said still blushing and I couldn't help but laugh. Bella went inside and I stayed there for a few minutes and then left.

Bella's POV

I walked through the door and Charlie was pacing. Charlie looked up at me releaved. "Where have you been Bells" he asked me worriedly? "Umm, I was with a friend sorry that I worried you" I said cautiously. "It's ok" he said simply and went back to the tv. "I'm going upstairs Dad" I said. "Kay" He replied. I walked upstairs and into my room and plopped myself onto the bed. Why did he kiss me I was wracking my brain for a reason for why he would want to kiss me. I'm plain ordinary right. Maybe he did it out of pity for me. Yeah that was it he wouldn't want me anyway.

Emmett's POV

Why had bella kissed me back after I kissed her. Did she do it to just get back at Edward for cheating on her. Dammit I shouldn't have kissed her it was wrong when she was just damaged by Edward like that. "Emmett are you okay". I turned to see it was Rosalie. "Oh, um yeah Rose i'm fine why are you asking" I mumbled. "Emmett I know your lying I was married to you for how many years I know you" she said. "What's wrong you can tell me". "Promise you won't get mad" I asked? "I can't promise that I don't know what it is" Rosalie said. "Ok, um well, I uh kinda kissed Bella" I said. "You did what" Rosalie yelled. "Rosalie calm down please" I pleaded. "Ok, but what were you thinking after Edward hurt her like that" Rosalie said dissappointedely. "I didn't plan to do it and she responded to the kiss which confuses me" I said. "Emmett you are such an idiot don't you realize she likes you a lot". "I'm not an Idiot, and wait what do you mean she likes me a lot" I asked suspiciously? "I said too much" she muttered after which she left.

Bella's POV

I looked down at my hand and seen that I still had Edward's mother's ring that he gave to me when he proposed. I would have to go back and give it back to him since we weren't together anymore and maybe talk to Emmett while I was there, but I would cook Charlie's dinner first. I took off the engagement ring and put it in the drawer of my dresser to make sure nothing happened to it or else I wouldn't have an excuse to go over there. I walked downstairs to cook Charlie's dinner.

Later on after I had cooked Charlie's and my dinner I walked downstairs to ask Charlie if it was alright with him if I go to the Cullens'. When I made it downstairs Charlie looked at me dumbfounded. "Bells, honey did you and Edward have a fight" Charlie asked reffering to the ring not on my finger, but on my hand. "Uh, yeah we kind of broke up and I was wondering if it was alright with you if I go over to return the ring"? "Yeah, just be home by ten thirty that's an hour and thirty minutes that's plenty of time to go there and get back here with time to spare" Charlie said. "Yeah, ok bye dad" I said walking out the front door and getting in my jeep. I started the engine and drove off.

Emmett's POV

I was in the living room with the tv on not really watching it and was bored out of my mind and missed Bella like hell. Alice was at the window waiting for something or rather someone and she was like a kid at christmas incredibly excited, but then again when wasn't she like that. I heard a car pull up. "Bella's here" Alice said cheerfully. I jumped up just as cheerful as alice if not more than because Bella was here. The door was open for Bella to come in before she even got out of her vehicle. Bella walked into our luxurious mansion and I went up to her to greet her. "Bella we have to stop meeting like this" I said seductively and she flushed. "Um, yeah Emmett where is Edward I need to talk to him" Bella said. I ground my teeth together. "I'll go get him" I said a little hurt that she wanted to see Edward and probably wants to get back together with him too. I was right she wouldn't want me anyway even if I did love her. I went upstairs to Edwards room and tried to open the door, but it was locked he was probably with Tanya (Edward's woman). I banged on the door. "Edward get the hell out here Bella wants to see you" I said frusteratedly. "Just a minute Emmett" Edward said and was out in a matter of seconds with his hands intertwined with Tanya's. "What does Bella want" Edward said with guilt when he said Bella's name. "I don't know go find out" I said. Edward walked with Tanya down the hallway until I stopped them. "What is it, Emmett" Edward mumbled. "Your not taking her with you downstairs are you" I asked? "Why not I don't have anything to hide and it's not like I'm ashamed of it" Edward said and I flew off the chain and threw Edward at the wall and punched him in the face. "Don't disrespect Bella she did everything for you and you still weren't happy how fucking dare you do this to her" I said and released him. Tanya went over to Edward. "Are you ok, baby did he hurt you" Tanya asked worriedly? "Yeah I'm fine let's just she what she wants" Edward said not to pleased that he would have to see Bella. I walked downstairs and went next to Bella. "He'll be down any second" I whispered in Bella's ear and she nodded.

Bella's POV

Edward came downstairs with his lover on his arm and they both sat on the couch. "Bella, what do you want." Edward said coldly. I reached into my pocket and took out Edward's mother's ring that he gave me. "Here" I said as I put the ring on the table in front of the couch. "I'm going to move on from this without any drama from you or your homewrecker do you understand" I said sternly. Edward was not the first to answer Tanya was. "Who you calling homewrecker, bitch" Tanya spat viciously. Screw it there is going to be drama no matter what. I am so pissed off I am going to go nuts on this bitches ass. "You don't call me no bitch do it again and I will clean you up compton style" I said trying to get a grip on my emotions and not fuck that bitch up. Jasper appeared out of nowhere and was at my side. "Bella outside now" He said pulling me outside with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice fallowing behind.

"What is it Jasper" I said after we got outside. "You need to calm down, Bella, so much anger it was almost killing me" Jasper said shocked that I could come up with that much anger. "Sorry, it's just I am so pissed off I mean what right does she have to call me a bitch" I said breathing in and out trying to calm down. Emmett was at my side in an instant. "fuck that bitch she's not worth it" Emmett said after which pulling me onto his lap that's when I realized i was sitting down. I blushed at the contact. "I never seen you get like that Bella" Alice said shocked as the rest of them. "I try to conceal it best I can, but when I get too mad I get mad i'm like a lethal weapon tick tick tick tick boom meaning I'm going to fuck your ass up if you don't get out of my face" I said. Emmett put his chin on my shoulder. "Don't let Edward and his bitch do this to you, he is an idiot he's a mother fucking and Tanya is a pickle head bitch" Emmett said. I giggled it was funny the way he said it. I noticed that Rosalie Jasper and Alice had went back inside. Emmett stroked my cheek. I blushed he was trying to make me blush two could play at that game. I turned around in Emmett's lap until I was facing him.

Emmett's POV

Bella turned in my lap until she was facing me and had an evil smirk on her face. Bella put her hands under my shirt feeling my chest and teased my nipples. So she wanted to play. I groaned and flipped myself over so I was in front of her and started kissing down her neck and she moaned. I stopped after a minute and gazed into her eyes. I crashed my mouth down on hers and kissed her soft yet passionate.

a minute later

Bella broke the kiss needing air and was breathing hard. "Wpw" Bella managed to see between breathing. I caressed her face. "Bella I-" but before I could say it I was interupted by bella's cell phone. "I have to get this" Bella said.

Bella's POV

I answered my cell. "Hello". "Bella are you coming there is supposed to be a storm and I don't want you to get caught in it it's supposed to be really bad" Charlie said. "Oh I'll be right there bye" "bye" Charlie said as i hung up. "I have to go whatever you were going to say tell me tomorrow" I said as I got in my jeep and drove off.

Oh hey I have a poll on my ff profile. Do you want another EmmettxBella story after I finish the stories i'm working on or a JasperxBella or something different. And as always Review and flame if you must:))))))


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the short chapter, but I seen that some people were really eager for me to get another chapter out really soon so here it is. 

Another thing thank you for all the people who alerted favorited and reviewed 'finding true love' it means a lot. 

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight Stephanie does

Emmett's POV

I was anxious ever since Bella went home. Should I tell her how I felt about her or not. What if she denies me and doesn't want to see me anymore? I couldn't take that not from her. I had opened and closed my silver cellphone contemplating whether or not to call her. "Emmett, chill I'm getting a headache from all your emotions" Jasper sighed. "I can't help it i'm anxious" I replied. Alice glidded into the living room gracefully and sat on the couch. Alice was more cheery than usual something was up. I turned to Alice. "Alice, why are you so psycotically cheery" I asked suspiciosly. "I don't know what you are talking about" Alice said evasively after which she turned away from me. I would have pressed it more if not for the fact that my cell phone was ringing. I answered it rather fast knowing who it was. "Bella" I said. "That was fast" Bella said. "Um, anyway you wanted to tell me something yesterday what is it". "Erm, Bella it's better if we talk about it in person". I muttered. "Can you come over". "Uh, yeah sure I'll be there in fifteen minutes there's something I need to talk to you about something anyway" she said sounding kind of nervous, but I couldn't tell I wasn't the empath. "Bye" I muttered. "Bye". I closed my phone with ease. Alice jumped up excitedly. "So what did she say" Alice asked? "She's coming over" I said simply. Alice was jumping up and down again acting like a kid at christmas. "You are a very strange girl, Alice" I muttered. "Oh, yeah, well so is your face" she said under he breath, but I still caught it. "That doesn't make sense" I said in my defense. "Yes it does" she countered. "How" I asked? "Cause I said so" she said.

Bella's POV

I turned the corner and stopped the car when I got at the Cullen's and pulled out the key and locked up the car. I walked up to the door, but before I could knock the door was pulled open by Alice with a grin on her face. A grin so big that it should have hurt. I walked in and went to sit by Emmett on the couch. "Bella" Emmett grinned. I grinned back. "Aw, look at her glow" I heard Alice say which made me blush tenfold. "Alice, let them be alone" Rosalie insisted. Alice huffed and left the room leaving me and Emmett alone to talk. "So, umm, you wanted to talk to me" I asked? "Yes, Bella" Emmett mumbled nervously. "Bella, I really really like you a lot and I was wondering you would go out with me" Emmett blurted out really fast, but I still heard it. "Oh, Emmett" I sighed. Emmett took it the wrong way though. "Bella, I'm sorry I knew I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry-" but before Emmett could say anymore I crushed my lips on his.

Emmett's POV

I put my hand to Bella's cheek and kissed her passionately. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I broke the kiss to so she could breathe. "Yes" Bella exclaimed. Now I was confused. "Yes, what" I asked? "Yes, Emmett I will go out with you". "You see I like you a lot too". I was shocked, but really happy that Bella said yes. I pulled Bella onto my lap and held her. "How long can you stay" I asked? "As long as you want me to" she sighed happily. "Forever" I whispered. Bella yawned. "Sleep" I whispered in her ear. She layed down on my chest and I just held her as she feel asleep. For once in a long time I felt content and happy. 

Oh and If you haven't voted in the poll on my ff profile do so.


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

Bella's POV

I was up in my room ransacking the whole room for something to wear for dinner with Emmett. What if Emmett didn't like what I was wearing. Ugh. Dammit. Alice

appeared at my window with Rosalie at her side. "What are you two doing here" I asked dumbfounded? "We came to help you get ready for your date" Alice said cheerfully as

she came through the window which was open and by my side along with Rosalie. "You're not going to do the makeover thing are you" I asked hoping that she wouldn't. "Yes,

we are, you are going to look beautiful for Emmett" Alice grinned. I squirmed. "What if I say no" I asked afraid of the answer? Alice pondered the thought out in her head.

"Bella, don't be difficult" Rosalie said sternly. I sighed in defeat. "Fine" I said dramatically. Alice lifted up a bag and took out a gorgeous designer dress. Why am I not

surprised. Alice handed me the dress. "Go change into this quick Emmett will be here in about 10 minutes" Alice said. I went into the bathroom locked the door and changed

into the dress that Alice bought me. I wonder how much it cost. Knowing Alice it was probably expensive. I walked out the bathroom door and Alice and Rosalie looked happy

at the way I looked in it. "You look beautiful" Alice cried. "Thanks" I muttered. Alice and Rosalie took me into the bathroom for my and Rosalie had put

everything on me. Eyeliner, lipgloss, Eyeshadow, but I drew the line when they wanted to put blush on me. Alice didn't let me see what I looked like. "Emmett is going to go

crazy when he sees you" Rosalie muttered. "Um, Rosalie about that, you don't mind that me and Emmett are uh dating do you" I asked nervously? "Bella, why would I mind"

Rosalie asked? "You were married to him" I replied. "Bella the only thing I would mind about your dating is if he hurt you. If he did I would kill him myself" Rosalie sighed. I

decided to drop the subject. "He's here" Alice said giddy. "How do I look" I asked self consciously. "Beautiful" Rosalie grinned. I rolled my eyes at her over dramatisation. "If in

anyway you put on too much makeup on me and I look like a whore I will kick both your asses" I said and they were shocked at me cussing. I exited my room and walked

downstairs to see Emmett waiting for me. Emmett looked me like he was dazzled himself. "R-ready B-bella" he asked? Wow Emmett studdered that's shocking. Vampires in

general stuttering was shocking. I walked over to Emmett ready to go on our date. "Bye dad" I said. "Bella, be home before twelve" Charlie ordered. I nodded and Emmett and

I got in his big jeep and we drove off.


	8. chapter 7 part 2

ok y'all it's been over a year since I updated and i apologize for that. but here is the highly anticipated part 2 to chapter 7. If you like it review review review. If u hate it review review review. If you have a complaint about something review review review. It's not as long as other chapters, but I know y'all have been waiting and checking in a lot to see if i have it so I thank y'all who stood by my side and didn't give up on me i appreciate. did I say review. (lol) and as always I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does. If I did I wouldn't be writin this. peace.

ps. and if your going to favorite this and alert this then review it.

Emmett and I drove for up to fifteen minutes with no talking until I asked him where he taking me on this date.

"Isn't the woman the one who picks where to go" Emmett said grinning at me.

"That better be sarcasm" I laughed.

"It is." Emmett started. "I'll give you a clue people scream where we are going".  
"You're taking me to a strip club" Bella joked at which Emmett snickered.

Emmett and I stopped talking for a while so he could concentrate on driving the speed limit which was hard for him. I am glad that he took my feelings into consideration and didn't drive like a madman. I turned on the radio since I figured Emmett going to take a while. Lady Gaga came on with her disco stick song.

Emmett looked at each other. "No" we said at the same time and changed the channel to something better. We finally came to agreement on Ciara. We didn't talk much other than that. We got to our destination around ten minutes later. It was a restaurant.

"I know flashy isn't you're style, I hope you don't mind-" Emmett began but I cut him off. I put my hand on his.

"It's perfect" was my response.

He kissed me as his way of saying thank you, but I could tell his kiss meant more than that. Emmett guided me out of his jeep and walked me into the restaurant. Emmett and I were seated within the next five minutes. The waitress came over and asked what we wanted shortly. The waitress was a pretty Asian girl. I was surprised when she was paying attention to what I was saying and not gawking at Emmett. I asked for a medium rare steak with potatoes and water. Emmett of, course asked for nothing. We talked about a lot of things before the food came. Alice and Rosalie, making me wear a dress, which he found funny, what we have in common which is quite a bit and other things.

"Here ya go" The waitress said handing me the plate after which leaving.

Emmett stared at the blood dripping steak as I ate it, he, obviously hadn't hunted in a while. With all the drama it's understandable. I ate the steak and potatoes rather fast. We left and I was sure that his surprise was coming next since people don't scream in a restaurant. I know he is taking me to the movies, but I am going to act like I don't know so he thinks he surprised me. We arrived fifteen later. I acted all surprised which made his day, well night.

"This is the only time I'm watching a chick flick" Emmett muttered matter of factly.

He thinks I want to see a romantic gooey movie that's funny.

"You are lucky" I smiled. He, then said something right out of a chick flick.

"I am always lucky when I am with you".

I, then kissed him because that meant a lot to me. Edward had never said that to me. He had told me I was his world, but never, he was lucky to be with me. I pulled to tell him what I meant by he was lucky.

"I meant you are lucky because I want to watch a horror." I mumbled two inches away from his face.

I could tell he was ecstatic. He wasted no time pulling me back into another kiss. He bit my lip gently asking me to let him in, which I did. After kissing for what seemed like ten minutes we walked into the theater and got tickets for Halloween 2. It was way different than the original Halloween 2 Rob Zombie went crazy, but in a good way. It was scary at times and sometimes it was extremely funny. We walked away from the movie confused at the ending. Emmett took me home after we kissed some more.

"So, here we are" Emmett said.

"Yes, here we are" I said anticipating the last kiss of the night.

Emmett swiftly took me into his arms kissed me, which happened to be the best kiss of the night. Emmett had his hand caressing my cheek. He knew how to be romantic when he wanted to be.

"Bella". There came Charlie's voice. I pulled back from the kiss.

"Until we meet again" Emmett grinned walking back to his jeep and driving away.


	9. Chapter 8

ok y'all here it the next chapter. For the most part Bella is being sarcastic for this chapter. So don't take it too seriously. I know it's been at least two months since I last updated, but I didn't know where to go with it. The next chapter will be out when I can get it out. lol. I ain't makin' no promises cuz I may not have a chapter done by then. Ok. y'all. read the chapter. If you have any idea's as to where you want the story to go put it in the review and I'll think about it. Ok, I'm out enjoy the chapter.

review

I don't own twilight.

Alice and I were in the kitchen of my house. Charlie was at work and I had the whole Cullen family over with the exception of Edward, Carlisle and Esme. Edward wasn't there for the obvious reasons and Carlisle was working and Esme, well we didn't think what we were doing she would find interesting. We all made sure that Alice did her dares which entitled her yelling her undying attraction to Jasper and eating a meal that I cooked. Right now I was cooking spaghetti with cooked broccoli and toast. Within twenty minutes I had it all cooked and on a plate in front on Alice, who was sitting down at the dinner table. She did not look happy. As a matter of a fact she looked uneasy as if she would throw up if she were human. She looked up at me silently pleading for me to let it go. Hell no, I ain't lettin anything go. She made me tell Emmett how I felt about him so she would have to suffer the consequences. I gave her a look silently telling her that there was no way in hell that I would let this go.

"Fuck" she muttered.

She took the fork off of the plate and twirled the noodles trying to buy time. She looked back up at me giving me a puppydog look. I laughed and sat down on the chair next to her. She took a bite apprehensively. A look of shock covered her face. I knew she would like it. Not being vain, but I can cook like a mother fucker.

"How is it" I asked.

She regained her normal facial expressions and replied.

"It's awful Bella" She began. "If you are considering a carrier in cooking I hate to break it to you, but you suck".

I laughed knowing she was lying. Even though she was a vampire she couldn't lie very well. I'm not positive, but I think that everyone else knew she was lying. Jasper definitely knew that Alice was lying seeing as he was an empath. Alice continued to eat making fake disgusted sounds to keep up appearances.

Emmett came up to me touching my shoulder to get my attention. I turned to him lifting my eyebrows silently asking him what he wanted.

"I need to tell you something" He said sounding serious.

Oh, god what now. Hope nothing bad has happened. I let out a sigh and answered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can we go somewhere alone to talk about it? He questioned.

I didn't answer. I turned to the rest of the Cullen family.

"Make sure she eats everything" I demanded.

They nodded and I went into my room with Emmett. I started to ask him what he wanted, but he didn't let me finish and had his lips on mine. It, then occurred to me that he didn't have anything to say and wanted me alone. I kissed him back nonetheless. He pushed me up against the wall. He stopped kissing me and started kissing down my neck. Ah, fuck that felt good.

Emmett couldn't keep his hands off me since our date. It was flattering, but I knew he wanted to have sex with me and that wasn't going to happen. At least not yet.

I lifted Emmett from my neck at looked into his eyes.

"We need to talk" I told him.

"I think we need to do some other things" He suggested slyly.

I rolled my eyes. What a freak.

"I'm serious" I said.

Emmett got what I meant and sat on my bed and gave me a look that told me that he wanted me to continue.

I sighed and began.

"I know what you want" I said.

"Do you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'm not Rosalie. Don't expect me to put out."

"I don't put out, bitch" Came Rosalie's scream after she heard what I said about her.

I laughed. It wasn't meant to be an insult. It was a fact that Rosalie and Emmett were a very sexual couple when they were together.

I turned my attention back to Emmett who was shaking his head. I couldn't tell if it was from confusion or amusement. I figured that it was amusement when I heard him laughing lightly. Oh, lovely he thinks it's funny.

Emmett grabs my hands in his.

"Bella, this may be hard for you to believe, but I don't want you for your goodies" Emmett said.

Wow. He referred to them as goodies. What a freak. I know he cares for me, but I also know that he wants to get laid. He could try to front all he wants, but I know that his groping me isn't out of caring. It's out of lust. I laughed.

"Emmett, I may be human, but I am not stupid and I know you want the goods as you put it. Let me re phrase what I meant. I don't care how hard you are you ain't gettin none tonight. As a matter of a fact you won't be gettin any for a while, a long while.".

Emmett looked at me like a child. A child who couldn't have a cookie before dinner. Oh, lord he is a child. There is no difference. Well, there is, but that is not the point.

"So you won't have sex with me?" Emmett asked looking hopeful.

I sighed and layed down on the bed and just shook my head at the lack of brains Emmett seemed to have.

Emmett smiled down at me.

"Oh, you changed your mind" Emmett smiled climbing on top of me.

Is he for real. Just because I lay down don't mean I want him to have sex with me. Oh my god. He is such an airhead. Is there any brains up there? This is scary. I might as well be dating the scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz at least I'd know that he don't got any brains. No wonder Rosalie divorced him.

"Hey" Emmett yelled at me.

I looked up at him not really thinking he was being serious.

"What?" I asked.

"That was mean" He cried.

This confused me. What was mean. I didn't say one word to him. He is crazy.

"I didn't say anything, let along anything that was in the vicinity on mean" I clarified.

"Yeah, you did. You said no wonder Rosalie divorced me. I have feelings to. It's not just you. Jeez, Bella sometimes you are so selfish.".

Wow. I didn't mean to say that out loud, but come on I wasn't serious. He is such a child. I rolled my eyes and layed back down. He seemed turned off of sex right now. Now I know all I gotta do is say my thoughts out loud and he gets turned off. Kinda funny if you think about it.


	10. Chapter 9

**I know it's been a month or so since the last chapter, but oh well its here now. I think y'all are going to like this chapter. I have already started another chapter so I'll have that out soon. Tell me what you think of this.  
**

**Disclaimer-I don't own ish.**

Obviously I had hurt Emmett's feelings when I accidentally said what I was thinking. It was slightly true, but I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I knew I was going to have to apologize which was something I never had to do with Emmett. Since I had said what I said he had left and ignored my phone calls. I missed him like crazy and he might have been right and I am selfish sometimes. Our relationship was always perfect, well our platonic one I mean. I still didn't know what we were yet. I know that Emmett cares for me more than a friend. I know I care for him more than a friend. That became apparent after our date probably even before that. I wouldn't have kissed him in the first place if I just cared for him as a friend. I'd have to make a piece offering, but what could I do that with. What does Emmett like? Blood. That's not a bad idea, but where to get animal blood. I guess I could get it at a butcher market. I'd have to go to Seattle for that probably though and that is exactly what I'll do.

I got in my jeep and drove to the gas station since there was not that much gas in it. There definitely wasn't enough to get to Seattle and back. I called Rosalie to ask if this was a good idea and I got no answer, but when I heard her message on her cell phone voice mail I knew why. Her message was that she wasn't there and if it was Bella then she wanted an apology. I rolled my eyes as I heard that. I see now why they got divorced they are both children. Children shouldn't get married.

After getting my gas I drove strait to Seattle. I thought about Emmett while I drove there. He is a child yes, but he was himself and wasn't pretending to be something he wasn't. I respected him for that. It's not that bad after all he is a lot of fun to be around. He can be serious sometimes like on our date. He was a gentlemen. A gentle giant. A hot gentle giant. A hot gently giant who I'd like to-. No. I cut myself off. I am not going to have sex with him even if he is hot and has a good body. Would it be so bad if I did though? I answered my own question. Yes it would be bad.

I arrived at Seattle some time later.

I found a butcher market about thirty minutes later. I bought pigs blood and got a reaction from people by doing so. I heard whispers. Some people thought that I was in a cult and others thought that I was a wannabe vampire. Both were wrong. I am not in a cult and I am not a wannabe anything. Sure I wanted to be a vampire, but I hate the term wannabe. Once I set my mind of something I will get it even if it takes years. I ain't no wannabe. The pigs blood was pretty expensive too. I got a gallon for like eighty bucks.

I, then went looking around since it wasn't every day that I went to Seattle. I bought myself several things. Clothes, Cd's, and books. I ended up getting other things too. I ended up getting a couple other things for Rosalie and Emmett. I got Rosalie expensive perfume. I'm talkin two hundred and fifty dollar perfume. I got Emmett a video game he was talking about non stop every since he seen the commercial on tv. It had come out today and I know he wouldn't have it already since he overused his credit card and Carlisle took it away. Of course that was before Emmett stopped talking to me abruptly. I had everything wrapped except the blood since Emmett would be able to smell it.

I drove back to Forks and had about a week's worth of gas to spare. It was warm when I left Forks, but now it was getting cold so I stopped by to get a hoodie. I left the bags in my jeep so that Charlie wouldn't ask what I needed pigs blood for. I got my red hoodie and was about to leave when Charlie said something.

"Your boyfriend came here looking for you by the way".

I wasn't sure if he knew that I broke up with Edward.

"Dad I broke up with Edward" I clarified.

"I know. I meant Emmett. That kid is such a child though. He started to pout when I said you weren't here and you went to Seattle. I like him. He's better for you than Edward." Charlie smiled.

I was took aback.

"Dad, when I first moved here and introduced you to Edward you said you hoped it wasn't the Cullen with the big muscles" I looked at him confused.

"Yes, I did say that, but that was then and this is now. Besides, I thought he was a player, but now that I met him I know he's alright for you".

I shook my head laughing, but it wasn't particularly funny. Charlie is crazy.

"Whatever, I'm going I'll be back" I started, but I didn't know when I would be back.

"When I get back" I finished not making any promises.

"Bella, be back before twelve" Charlie demanded.

I smirked. "I'll try no promises though."

"Bella" Charlie yelled.

I smiled. Charlie was so easy to work up.

"Alright" I said before walking out of the door.

If I wanted to stay the night with Emmett I could just have Alice call him. He was a sucker for Alice then again who wasn't. Even if he wasn't I wouldn't let him control my life. I would just move out and move somewhere else. I'd have to get a good job first though. I certainly couldn't just leave Charlies house and live on the streets just because I didn't want to be told what to do. That would be incredibly stupid.

I drove down to the Cullen's mansion. I drove there slowly in no rush to get there. I had all night to get there after all. I arrived about twenty minutes later with Alice and Jasper on the porch obviously waiting for me. Alice sweet Alice. She must have seen what I was planning. She had better not have told Emmett nor Rosalie what I had got for them it was supposed to be a surprise. Except for the blood that is. The blood would be known even before I came into the house. I grabbed the bags out of my jeep and went over to where Jasper and Alice were.

"Emmett and Rosalie here?" I asked hoping her would be.

"Yes" Alice answered with her usual giddy attitude.

"You better not have told them or I will ring your neck" I joked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm so scared Bella is going to ring my neck let me hide behind Jasper".

Wait a minute I thought I was the sarcastic one.

"Whatever" I muttered and walked into the Cullen Mansion.

I was about to go looking for Emmett when I felt someone hug me from behind my back. It was Emmett's signature bear hug toned down a notch so he wouldn't cause me to loose my breath.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have acted like a child. You probably didn't mean it anyway." Emmett apologized.

Great. I didn't have to spend all this money after all.

I looked into the kitchen to see Rosalie reading a fashion magazine.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

She didn't even look at me she just turned her chair and continued to read the fashion magazine. Something told me that she wasn't even really read the magazine.

She eventually put down the magazine and Emmett walked with me into the kitchen with arm around my waist holding me close to him. I loved the feeling of him doing that.

"I apologize for saying you put out. I, obviously don't know your life. I have brought a piece offering for both of you" I said.

I lugged the huge gallon of pigs blood on the counter for Emmett and gave Rosalie the shirt and the expensive perfume which were wrapped.

"Aw, baby you didn't have to do this, but i'm glad you did" Emmett pulled me close.

That was the first time I ever heard him call me baby before. I like the sound of it.

Rosalie opened the perfume first and tears shined in her eyes that would never fall.

"Bella, this must have cost you a fortune this is a big name" Rosalie gasped.

"Well, only two hundred and fifty dollars." I shrugged it off.

It was worth it. Despite all my bitching I didn't mind doing it.

Rosalie opened the box that held the shirt and smiled when she saw it. It was a sparkly shirt that said 'I'm conceited I got a reason'. She showed it to Emmett and he laughed his signature laugh which sent the house moving a little.

Oh, I almost forgot Emmett's last gift that was also wrapped. I gave it to him and he gave me a confused look.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Open it" I said without answering.

"This doesn't happen to be the thing I wanted does it?" Emmett asked.

"Don't know open it."

He excitedly opened it and was wide eyed shocked when it was the thing he wanted. He looked at me with the biggest grin. He, then pulled me to him and started kissing me passionately. I put my arms around his neck pulling his closer deepening the kiss. He lifted me onto the kitchen table and started to kiss down my neck. We would have continued, but we heard someone clear their throat from behind us.**  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok, I got ya a chapter pretty quick. I'll start working on the next one. Don't know when it will be out though. The soonest would be Monday. The latest end of August. ****Don't forget to review.  
**

**Disclaimer-I don't own ish.**

We broke apart and saw that Carlisle and Esme were standing behind us. I didn't know what to say and Emmett was just grinning like a mad man.

"Sorry we interrupted" Carlisle chuckled to which Esme slapped his arm playfully.

"Did you need something?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I am taking Esme to Paris for the weekend and I am giving you back your credit card." Carlisle started to which Emmett's grin widened.

Seriously I think if Emmett grinned any wider his face would stay that way. Although he is a vampire and vampires are different from humans.

"The credit card has a limit Emmett. four thousand a week." Carlisle warned.

Emmett started to pout "Aw, but I can't last a week on that."

What. You can't last a week on four thousand. I can last a month on that. Well, maybe two weeks since I am a musicoholic, but I don't see myself running out of it that fast. Although I have been known to splurge on clothes and other things if I really like them.

"Hell, I couldn't even make it a day on four thousand" Rosalie inserted into the conversation.

I was took aback by that. She couldn't last a day with four thousand dollars. What does she do with it go to male strip clubs.

"Exactly what do you buy? Stocks and bonds?" I asked sarcastically.

Rosalie rolled her eyes "No. Clothes, Magazines, Perfumes, and other things like that."

To me that sounded ridiculous. After a while you would eventually buy everything that you wanted. I wouldn't mind having that allowance every week though. I have a feeling though if I did I would be a hypocrite and end up spending all of it at once.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me you have never went on a crazy shopping spree?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, I guess I did a couple times. Like this one time I bought seven hundred dollar jeans and a jacket which was five hundred." I said to Rosalie's face.

Rosalie's eyes went all wide. It looked like they were going to bug out. What was so surprising about that? She asked I answered. I looked around and everyone was shocked also. I noticed that Jasper and Alice had come into the kitchen when they heard what I said. Oh my god. It's not that serious.

"What" Alice said. It wasn't a question. It was a demand for an explanation.

"Yes, the jeans were worn by Janet Jackson and the jacket was really nice"

"Bella, even I haven't bought jeans that were seven hundred dollars'' Rosalie commented.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." I said.

"It's not bad, but how come when I take you shopping you say everything to get out of it?" Alice asked.

I laughed.

"Alice you take everything too far including shopping. You buy way too much. When we get done you have at least sixty bags." I cried exaggerating a tad.

"So" Alice said raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, I think sixty bags is a little overboard" I said nodding my head.

"Yeah." Rosalie agreed.

"Oh, shut up, Rosalie. I have seen you with two hundred bags before."

My eyes got wide. What do these girls put in all these bags. I mean there are only so many things you can buy in one day. These girls are crazy as fuck. I started to laugh. It wasn't funny it was insane. They acting like I'm crazy for buying expensive jeans when they spend way too much as it is.

Alice and Rosalie and I kept talking about the situation for about thirty minutes until Emmett took me in his arms off to his room along with the game I bought him the pig's blood and his credit card. I didn't mind Emmett carrying me which made me wonder why. I had minded when Edward did it, but when Emmett did it I didn't mind I even kind of liked it. It was then that I realized that Carlisle and Esme had left when we got deep into the conversation, but they left Emmett's credit card on the table.

After Emmett took me too his room he had me watch him play non stop for three hours. It took him three hours to beat a game. A game that took most people weeks or months even. I need to remind myself to never buy him a game ever again. Three hours that's crazy. I spend crazy cash on that. Well, it wasn't thousands, but I spend a lot on it.

If that wasn't enough he started to drink the pig's blood in front of me. Is he serious? Don't he know that I don't think the smell of blood. It's not like he took a glass and poured blood into it. No it's not like that at all. He just drank directly from the jug and it was gone in less than a minute. I started to blink not believing my eyes. He drank all of it. I spent like one hundred bucks in Seattle getting his game and pig's blood and about fifty bucks in gas and he consumed all that in less than a minute. I might as well give him money to stuff down his throat.

"Something wrong, Bella?" Emmett asked.

I laughed humorlessly. Should I tell him? Oh, what the hell.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact there is." I replied.

"What is it, honey?" He asked.

"Well" I started. "You just finished the game and drank the blood in less than six hours. Money don't grow on trees ya know" I vented.

"I know that" he responded.

"I don't think you do, but you will."

"What do you mean? What are you planning?" Emmett asked.

I laughed. I was going to make this good. Emmett was not going to like it, but I think I would be entertained by it.


	12. Chapter 11

ok. here is another chapter. Rate. Review. I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to get one out today.

"Bella this is completely uncalled for" Emmett whined.

I laughed. To me it was the funniest thing in the world. I had found a way for Emmett to learn his lesson. I trashed my room on purpose and now was making Emmett clean it up all by himself at human speed. That was only the first part of his torture wait until he heard the second part of it.

"This better be all I have to do" Emmett finished and started to get to work pouting in the process.

I lied down listening to my ipod in the process. I knew he wasn't expecting me to do this and that is what makes it all the more funny. No one would expect little nice Bella to do such a thing, but most of the people who thought they knew me didn't.

It took him two and a half hours to clean my room at a human pace. He looked annoyed. It was cute, but I would not be swayed by his good looks. He is going to be upset when I tell him there is another part to the torture. He came towards me and dropped on the bed looking exhausted, well as exhausted as a vampire could look.

"Uh, finally I am finished." He sighed relieved that he was done or so he thought.

I laughed evily which brought me to his attention.

"I am done, right?" He asked looking worried.

I burst out laughing. He looked scared, which is an emotion I have never seen on him. It was funny looking, but in the same breath it was hot. Oh, come on focus. I can't be drooling over him if that happens I will never get to torture him with this last thing. After, I was done I could drool over him all I wanted.

"This is the end of the torture isn't it?" He asked.

"Not exactly" I muttered.

"What" He yelled his voice booming off the wall.

"Could you yell any louder. I don't think everyone if Forks heard you" I said sarcastically.

He looked at me silently asking the question again.

I smiled. "It is not the end of your torture"

"What else could you possible do. Put makeup on me. Uh-oh I shouldn't have said that"

That wasn't a bad idea, but I was keeping to my original plan. My next and last part of it was pure torture.

"How many times a day do you masturbate, Emmett?" I asked.

"Two or three usually. Sometimes four."

Holy fuck. Sometimes four. That is too much.

"The last part of the torture is that you can't masturbate for one whole week" I said and his eyes widened.

His scared look only increased.

"No. Please, Bella. No. You can't do this to me. I am a very sexual person. I can't go without for a week" He pleaded.

I wasn't going to let up. He was going to go without for a week and I knew he would hate it. That is why I did it.

I didn't give him an answer I just turned up the volume on my ipod and turned over. I could feel him bounce on the bed to the side I was on. He was going to try to make me give back his jack off rights. I rolled my eyes by the thought of it. It was only a week how bad could it be. He called my name several times. I could hear him talking even though my ipod was on full blast. I always wondered why I could hear what people were saying when music was blazing in my ear at full blast. I pulled out the ear phones since he wasn't gonna let it go.

"No, Emmett. I am not going to let up. Got it, good" I said demanding like towards the end.

He gave me a puppy dog eye look, but I didn't go all gushy over it like he had expected. The second he saw that I wasn't going to fall for his game he started to pout.

Ok this is the end. I hoped ya liked it. Give me some feedback tell me what you think. Flame if ya want. Just know that if you gonna hate that I won't respond to that shit nor will I stop writing. So go ahead hate it's funny to read I don't pay attention to little girl bullshit. Ok peace to everyone. I will have another chapter up after updating my other stories.


	13. Chapter 12

Ok this is a short ass chapter, but ya know I had to get somethin out! I'm not sure if this will have a bigger plot since I have not thought about it a lot, but I'm gon have to put some twists and turns to keep y'all awake and we y'all not bored, but this is some more of that fluff that y'all want and I will be sure to give ya more of the shit ya need in the next chapters. I know there was someone who said he/she wants Bella to lose control and attack Tanya. I am not exactly sure how i am goin to do that, but I will don't worry about that. I have a twitter if y'all didn't know already it is /deadsoldier1843 Don't forget to review!

It had been exactly a week since I told Emmett he couldn't jack off. He had tried everything to get me to let him jack off early, but I didn't let up. He whined and whined about it. It got annoying after a while, very annoying. I was tempted to let him jack off early after him nonstop whining, but I didn't let up much to his dismay.

After he had tried everything in the book he stopped knowing he couldn't manipulate me into letting him jack off. He still made groans and whines here and there, but it wasn't as annoying or often as it was before, when he thought he could trick me. No such luck.

Rosalie must not have done this to Emmett before, because even with him not whining he had a pained look on his face. I didn't take it too serious, because I thought it was another trick. Even if it wasn't, I wasn't about to show him pity. It was a week, that's it. It's not like I told him he couldn't have blood, but he took it like I did.

The next thing I know I feel the weight of Emmett's huge body making contact with my bed. He didn't lean onto my bed he jumped onto it.

"Jesus, Emmett one of these days i'm gonna fly up out the window" I stated sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, grinning. "I'd catch you, babe."

I don't know if it was what he said or the way he said it, but I just kissed him without thought. He kissed me back softly. It wasn't a hot passionate kiss, it was soft and loving. I loved when he kissed me like that. Not just that, but when he was romantic instead of a goof. I didn't expect him to be so romantic with his kissing right now seeing as what I put him through the past week.

I broke off the kiss. "Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

He nodded no. When he did it he looked too cute for his own good. I proceeded to kiss him all over again, to which he responded. He broke off the kiss abruptly which confused me. I gave him a confused.

"Come with me" He offered his hand. The confusion continued, but I took his hand trusting him. He led me into my bathroom where I found it spotless. It confused me because I had not asked him to clean my bathroom when I made him clean my room last week. I don't know what he is planning, but for once I am not going to worry about it. I worry too often and It ain't healthy.

As I looked further into my bathroom I saw a bath full of water and candles surrounding the tub. I smiled. I get it now he's just trying to get me naked. "If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." My tone was sassy.

He smirked at me very cocky. "I don't need romance to get you naked."

"Really, then what is this whole show of romance for."

His cocky smirk turned into a serious look. "You need to relax. You have been under a big amount of stress lately."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What stress?"

Emmett looked slightly annoyed. "Well, Edward cheating on you with Tanya and then you having to deal with the whore."

I smiled. "Emmett, this is 2010 we use the word ho not whore and don't think anyone would buy her vampire cooch" I joked.

"Bella, I was being serious." Emmett bounced on the floor.

I rolled my eyes slightly. "Ok, I'll get in the tub, but the water better we warm or I will go crazy of you."

"Oh, I'm really scared." Emmett mocked me.

"You will be once I find my lighter."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"It's warm" Emmett pouted in defeat.

"Ok, get out" I growled playfully.

Emmett laughed. "Alright, alright I'm out." Emmett exited the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok, Here is the next chapter. I know it's been a few months. I have an excuse for this. Sometimes I can't write for Twilight and I have to wait a little while, but I'm in the time where I will be writing. I have already started another chapter for this story so that will be out soon also. No definite date since it isn't completed. It won't take 4 months like this time, though. Ok I'm done rambling on. Don't forget to Review. Peace.**

**

* * *

**

The bath was warm, calming and soothing. It was exactly what I need after the ordeal I have been going through. Emmett was a good man, I can't complain. My life may not be that of a fairy princess, but it is what it is, drama fallowed by calmness. Maybe Emmett is good for me? I don't get the constant mood swings that I got from Edward. Although Edward was a Gemini and you get the twins with the Gemini. I wonder what sign Emmett is.

"Hey, Emmett" I yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What's your birthday"

I wonder what he is. Hmm, wouldn't it be just crazy if he was a-

"March 15th" He yelled back interrupting my thoughts.

Oh my god. He is a Pisces, not only that, but almost my exact opposite. You know what they say about opposites. Opposites attract.

"Why did you want to know?" Emmett questioned from the other room.

"Er, no reason."

Great He probably thinks that I am getting him a gift now. Well, I could get him a gift actually I should it would be the polite thing to do. Yes that is what I will do I will get him a gift for his birthday. I am sure as hell not getting him blood, he drank that faster than a porn star has an orgasm. My metaphors are always off the wall like Michael Jackson.

I better get out of this bathtub before I fall asleep. I fall asleep fast at any sensation of heat. I grabbed the towel that was on the towel rack behind me as I stood up. I dried myself off, got dressed and in a matter of minutes was out of the bathroom.

"Ok, what do you have planned next."

"Bella."

I heard a voice. A voice that I was all too familiar with. A voice that I didn't want to hear today or any day for that matter. It was the voice of my cheating, backstabbing, ex. It was Edward. I surveyed the room looking for Emmett he was gone like the sun that never shone in Forks.

Ok, what is Edward doing here and Emmett not here. He was just here less than twenty minutes ago. Emmett being gone didn't really bother me. I'd like him to be here, but it wasn't obsessive like Edward and I was. It wasn't me crying all night long thinking Edward didn't love me. It was for once me being content being alone. Something I could never be with Edward. I could never be content with Edward because what we had wasn't love. It was the farthest thing from it. Now that I think about it I should thank him for leaving me twice. No, I'm definitely not going to thank him. I wouldn't let him have the time of day.

I finally jerked myself out of my thoughts and spoke to him, although it was the last thing I wanted to do.

"What the hell do you want, Edward?" I asked saving no feelings.

"Can we talk?"

I sighed. "How about not. It might be hard for you to see, but I don't need what ever you have to say. Just please leave."

"Bella it's really important. It could change everything if you just hear it."

What could he say that would possibly change anything. Is he going to say he was with Tanya to get some magical cure for vampirism. No, I don't think so. He is not going to leave unless I listen to him, so I guess that's what I'm going to have to do.

"Ok, Edward. What do you have to say I'm all ears."

"Ok" Edward started. "I was never with Tanya. I didn't cheat on you, Bella. I just had to get you away from me. I am no good for you and you are no good for me."

Really? He's going to play that game with me. If that was true Alice would have told me. He needs to come up with better lies. Shit, I could up with better ones and I'm a bad liar.

"Come up with better lies next time, Edward" I laughed although none of it was funny.

"Bella, believe me they aren't lies."

"Ok, lets just say for arguments sake that you are telling the truth. Why wouldn't Alice try to stop you or at least tell me what you did?"

"Here, Alice will explain it to you" Edward handed me his cell phone.

Alice was on the other line.

"Bella, listen I didn't tell you because-"

"Wait, you mean it's true. What Edward is saying is true?" I interrupted.

"Yes, Bella, but you don't understand I did it for your own good"

"My own good!" I exclaimed. "I can't take care of my self now. What kind of shit is that. You know what goodbye, Alice."

I hung up the phone before she could get another word in. I'm done. My own good? I think I should know what is for my own good and what is not. I am sick of people acting like they got to go around me with the truth instead of coming to my face with it. I can handle it I'm not as fragile as people think. At this rate I'm going to need several more baths.

"Where'd Emmett go?" I asked.

"He left a while ago."

"Well that figures. He was probably in on it too."

"No, Bella he wasn't"

"Why the hell did you even tell me?"

"I couldn't risk you hating me."

"Too late I already hate you, now get out!" I yelled.

"If that's what you want" Edward said.

"It is what I want, now get out"

I gave Edward his phone back and he left quietly.

I now had a few choices that I could choose from in this situation. I could run away from a situation because it's too much, I could turn a new leaf and confront the situation head on, or I could just ignore it and hope it goes away.

The 'old Bella' would hope that it went away. My mother would run from it. Thank god I am neither my old self or my mother. I will confront this, but first I need to chill a little because if I go over there now I will erupt and that's the last thing that will help.

* * *

**Ok, we have reached the end of the chapter. To the person who wanted a tanya/bella fight that still can happen, so don't worry. Ok, if any of you have any questions or want to talk or have a comment you want to say, just Pm me. I will always respond. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you thought of it. Until next time. -If you have any stories of yours or someone else's you would like me to read Pm me with that too.  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok, I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story for your contribution. Not only that, but for those who alerted and favorited. I hope you continue to support me. I love you, keep it movin.. review, alert, favorite, etc. again love u. peace. read the author note at the bottom after you finish the chapter.  
**

* * *

I wonder where Emmett is? He was here when I was in the bathtub and when I got out Edward was there giving me his confession. I called him and all it did was go to his voicemail. After the third time I began to get worried and here I am stressed out, yet again. Could I be worrying for no reason? Yes, that could be a possibility. He could just be out doing something important. I tried to believe that because it was more reasonable, but I felt something that wasn't right. Something felt off and I just had to find him. This means I am going to have to go to the 'Cullen's' even though I am not completely cooled off. I just hope to god that he is there, but my instincts told me it was a waste of time.

I was barely parked outside of the 'Cullen Mansion' when Alice ran outside.

"Bella" Alice began. "It's Emmett. He's gone."

"Gone where?"

"I don't know, he just ran when Edward told him what he told you earlier."

"Edward told him" I hollered.

"Yes."

"Where is he, didn't you have a vision?" I asked.

"It wasn't planned. It was spur of the moment." Alice assured.

Dammit. I have to find him, but I don't know where to look.

"If he doesn't want to be found no one will find him." Rosalie voice came as she came into view. "You could go looking for him all you want, but it would be a waste of time. He will be back when he feels it's the right time, I know it's hard, but you are going to have to wait it out."

She was right I know she was. Damn, I guess I was going to have to wait until he came back. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. I hope he doesn't go to the Volturi like Edward did. I could not handle that.

"Don't worry, Bella. He won't go to the Volturi and even if he does I will have a vision of it." Alice assured me.

I raised my eyebrow. "How did you know what I was thinking."

"I didn't I just figured you would think of that since that is what Edward did."

"Ok, I'm going now keep me posted" I told them as I started my engine.

As Alice turned to leave I spoke once more.

"Alice, once Emmett is back we are going to have a long conversation about keeping secrets from me."

With that final bit I drove off.

Why the hell did Edward have to tell Emmett that whole thing anyway? I mean it was me who he had to tell not Emmett. What did it have to do with Emmett? Well, Emmett was dating me and he is Edward's brother. Still Edward is the ultimate asshole. If there was an award for douche bag of the vampires Edward would have a nomination. I am not completely sure if he would win because there are way bigger vampire douche bag's than Edward. Actually the award wouldn't be for douche bag's it would be for douche lords. There I took my mind of the situation at hand with my amusing self for all of 30 seconds. Hmm, doesn't look like I am going to be able to take my mind off of this for long. One could only hope and one did. I just wish Emmett would get here soon, which with my luck probably won't happen.

I tried to watch tv, but my mind was on other things, or rather one thing, a person, Emmett. I wasn't obsessing like I did with Edward, I was just very worried about Emmett. Speaking of Edward once Emmett comes back (that's if he does) I am going to scream at Edward nonstop until I feel my point has been reached. It may be a little extreme, but if it would prove my point then what would it hurt?

Why do I get myself into these situations where I am up at night waiting for a man. Sure Emmett is worth it, but it can't be too good for my health. Boy, when he comes back I'm going to yell at him for leaving without talking to me about it. I mean I could be looking for him right now and be killed by a wild animal. Typical man, think about themselves only.

Am I being to hard on Emmett? I mean Edward did tell him that whole deal and maybe he thought that when Edward told me that it would be over between him and I and I would go back to Edward. I didn't know a lot of things, but one thing I did know we were going to have a long conversation after he came back.

Alice would get a good talking to, Edward would get screamed at, and Tanya's ass would get whooped if she tried to get in on the conversation.

Would I be wrong if I kicked her ass anyway? She has been very disrespectful to me and it is none of her business what I have to say. It has nothing to do with her, and I wasn't in such a good mood right now and I doubt it would change.

I know that I can't really harm her, physically, but I would still hit her until I was satisfied. That is if I would be able to hit the bitch since someone would most likely hold me back from acting out on my anger. If they did hold me back I would still speak my mind and I know I could hurt her emotionally. You know what they say 'emotional wounds are the worst' and that is the truth.

My phone rang interrupting my thoughts of cutting this bitch both emotionally and physically. The caller I.D told me it was Alice. I should answer maybe she has some news on Emmett. With that thought I answered the call.

* * *

**Ok, we reached the end time for the authors note. Thank y'all for your contributions toward this story. I will name everyone when we reach the end of the story and I do mean everyone. Time to celebrate.. go get a non alcoholic beverage I'll wait... Ok, now drink yo drink have a nice day. love y'all...**

**one more thing. I want to praise AllisonteamEmmett for her amazing story 'the football play and the model'. Y'all go check it out. Again if any of you have a story you want me to read get at me with a message. I will respond. I hope you like the chapter and I will try to get another one of asap. Peace.  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Alright, I got it out four days after I posted the last one.. Early I know, but ain't y'all happy? lol so thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. Tell me what you think of it. Review. Pm me if you got anymore questions. I will either respond to it in a pm or a a/n. Love y'all. Keep it pimpin, peace!  
**

* * *

"Alice, did Emmett come back? What's going on?" I rambled.

"Yes he came back" Alice evasively said.

I didn't like the fact that she was acting evasive. It meant she was hiding something from me. It looks like we were having this talk as soon as I got there.

"Alice, we are going to have a long talk as soon as I get there."

"Oh" Alice started. "What about?"

I laughed slightly. "I think you know what it's about."

"I haven't the slightest idea."

She was stalling it was obvious. There was something she didn't want to tell me, I could feel it in my bones. It didn't settle with me, and I was going to get rid of the feeling as soon as possible.

"Alice, I got to go. I will be there in a little while."

I hung up before another word could be spoken.

As I got out of the car Alice was out of the mansion at vampire speed. She really didn't want me to come in, obviously. What's the deal, did Emmett not want me around or something? This is starting to get ridiculous. Even if he doesn't want me around, it doesn't mean that I am going to listen to him. Why wouldn't he want me around anyway.

She was silent. A deadly silence that I didn't like. What in the hell is going on in there?

"Alice, care to explain to me what the hell is going on?" I yelled.

"Well, Bella you see, it's Emmett, he kind of doesn't want to see you."

Really. So I was right he didn't want to see me. I must be the physic one and Alice must be the human. We got our shit mixed up or this is some alternate universe I slipped into while I was dreaming. Hmm, only if I could be that lucky. I wasn't though this is the real world, my real world and I had to face this now. Why the hell didn't he want to see me is my question? I should be the one who says that I don't want to see him. I'm not the one who ran away. I am the one who has been worried about him for hours and this is the thanks I get.

"Alice, let me tell you something. First Edward says he doesn't want to be with me and I have the whole drama with him and Tanya. Next Emmett and I are together and Edward decides to shake that up. Now, after hours of worrying if he is alright or not Emmett doesn't want to see me? I frankly don't give a damn."

I walked into the 'Cullen Mansion' with Alice on my heels.

"Bella" Edward came at me.

Here we go, drama central. Can I have one day or at least a half of one day without him ruining it. I am fed up with his bullshit. If it were anyone, but me they would have been screaming already.

"Listen, Edward I've had a bad day I don't want to talk to you or fuck face right now. Leave me alone before you get your feelings hurt."

With that I walked up the stairs to Rosalie yelling at Emmett in his room. Here we go more drama. God, please make this the last of the drama for today. I just want to go to bed, but not before I resolve everything.

"You better apologize right now, Emmett before I kick your ass all the way back to the place I found you."

Rosalie was fuming, I love it.

"You are not the boss of me."

Ooh, he wanted an ass whoopin didn't he.

I stepped into his room unannounced.

"She may not be, but I am" I walked over to him. "If I don't like your apology I will smack you, pull your hair out, scream until I am content, and make you not touch yourself for six months."

Fear crossed his face as soon as I ended the statement. Yes, victory is mine! I think the thing that made him most fearful was him unable to touch himself for six months. Last time I told him he couldn't touch himself he freaked out so I knew it was still fresh in his mind. I look forward to his apology.

"Rosalie could you leave us alone." Emmett's voice was vulnerable.

Rosalie left the room faster than a bat outta hell.

"You can start with why the hell you left without discussing it with me" I yelled.

The second it came out of my mouth I regretted it. I didn't regret the words, but I regretted that I didn't sound as mad as I did hurt. I was hurt, but he didn't need to know that. I wanted that apology if it killed me to get it out of him. If it wasn't sincere I was going to be pissed.

He moved toward me and gave me what was his apology.

"You want to know? Well, here it is. The reason I left was because I knew you were going to take him back."

"What makes you think that?" I questioned.

He laughed slightly. "You couldn't be without him before so why would it be any different if he suddenly retract what happened?"

I wanted to be pissed and smack him up the head several times and threaten to set him on fire, but something in me made me stop and not do it. Damn, this man just done took away my pride. He, without intention had me feeling bad for him. He didn't say anything that made me feel, but it was his tone. Any other man with this tone I probably would be screaming at, but not Emmett.

I could threaten a million things to do to him right now, but I knew that I wouldn't do any of them. I shook my head. This sucks, big time.

"You're an idiot" I said, my voice raspy and seductive like as I touched the side of his face gently.

He jerked away from my touch. "Just go."

Now I was starting to get a little mad again. I was trying to reason with him that I wasn't going to go back to Edward and he was fighting me.

"Listen" I began, my voice deadly. "Either you can shut up and kiss me or you can not touch yourself for the rest of eternity."

"What?" He looked back at me in disbelief.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"You're not going back to Edward, but why?"

"What would I need an Edward for when I got a you." I spoke sensitively.

With those words spoke he picked me up off of the floor into his arms while he was grinning ear to ear.

* * *

**We reached the end of the chapter, no where near the end of the story. Well, I guess i could end the story here, but I am not going to it doesn't feel complete to me and feeling is everything to me... Don't forget to review, favorite, alert, etc. If you wanna talk, send me a message. ok that's all I have to say, Peace!**


End file.
